Where The Green Grows
by LevithanWrath
Summary: A certain fairy is sent to the Jinn Forest in order to help Queen Marigold develop and control her powers. A certain grumpy leafman does not like how Alice is allowing marigold to leave Moonhaven for training. Other problems start to arise as large areas of water resources goes bad. Moonhaven's enemy reappears to take control of the forest.
1. Chapter 1 (Being Revised)

Levi: Hey everyone please enjoy my new fanfiction crossover. I own Alicia/Alice only, I do not own Epic nor do I own Tinkerbell. This is just my rough draft for now, leave a review for me and tell me what you think!

Edited: 8/25/14

I'm having a friend beta this chapter for me so please look forward to a better revised version!

* * *

Where The Green Grows

_Prologue_

Alice was prepared for her summons. Queen Clarion had called for Alice to send her on an important mission.

The young garden fairy's appearance, wavy hair fallen in place, dressed in her green sleeveless turtle neck made from cedar leaves, dark brown tights and leaf wristbands. Upon arrival, Alice bowed to her superiors as a sign of respect.

Queen Clarion raise her hand gesturing Alice to rise,"The Jinn Forest in the Mainlands is under new ruler, Queen Marigold. A good friend of ours, Nim Galuu has requested that I send a garden fairy to help guide the young queen control her powers. This is a great responsibility."

Alice quickly turned towards the queen of fairies and smile brightly with determination.

"I understand. I will not fail my mission." With her vow, the Queen's ministers approached her one by one offering supplies and best wishes.

"As a gift from the Spring Faeries we offer our fastest friend to accompany you on your journey. You will not be lost for he knows the way to the Jinn Forest." Minister Hyacinth handed the ebony-haired fairy the reigns to his orange hummingbird. He ruffled his feather at Alice, pointing his beak upward to seem potent.

The next minister approached with her brimming smile that would put even the sunflowers to shame.

"From the Summer Faeries my dear, we give you a bow and arrows made from the strongest trees of Summer Glade." She embraced her best friend's 'daughter' with a tight hug.

"C-can't b-b-breathe." Alice let out a big exhale when Minister Sunflower released her.

"As a gift from the Autumn Faeries, I present you with the finest berries from the autumn olive trees for your journey." The tall male fairy covered in autumn leaves, Minister Redleaf approached Alicia handing her a small bag.

The last gift came from the well respected Milori. Poised and noble, he approached Alice.

"Finally, as a gift from the Winter Faeries, we give you clothing made from the finest fur given by the snow animals of the Winter Woods to keep you warm on your travels." Lord Milori handed her the short gray coat; the edges of the hood, and sleeves stitched with white fur.

"She's a very curious lady at times." Fairy Mary, the guardian of Alice informed her colleagues with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." The Minister of Autumn, Redleaf responded.

"I thought you said her talents are remarkable as a Garden Fairy?" Lord Milori asked.

Fairy Mary gasped slightly at Lord Milori and tired to find an excuse to keep her daughter-like apprentice from leaving,"She is but- "

"You sound like a mother from the Mainland." Minister Sunflower jest cutting off her friend's sentence.

Lord Milori tried to ease Fairy Mary's worrisome expression that was plastered on her face.

"I understand you are worried. She'll do a wonderful job." He stated empathetically.

"Honestly, I haven't even left yet Miss Fairy Mary. You don't have to speak as if I've already gone away!" Alice called out playfully waving her arms.

They all stared in slight confusion at the strange fairy. Fairy Mary cleared her throat and flew to

Alice noted the seriousness in her guardian's tone as she began her sentence with her full name "Alicia Gardens, it is very important you follow only one path to the-"

"Yes, yes, the Pinewood Path to the Jinn's Forest." Alice nodded her head as if memorizing every word she'd knew would come next.

"Alicia, don't use such tones." Mary scolded

Realizing her mistake, she apologized.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Fairy Mary. I didn't mean to, it's just that I don't want you to worry so much… and everyone calls me Alice at Pixie Hollow remember?"

"My dear, I know I have a curious habit, but I want you to be safe."

"Fairy Mary, I am sure she'll have a safe trip. She seems to be very excited." Queen Clarion commented.

"Your majesty, her 'excitement' is not to be praised." Fairy Mary informed.

"Please trust me on this, just this once." Alice whined her shoulders slumped over to emphasize her boredom.

Fairy Mary sighed in defeat and looked at Alice with a smile and while placing a hand on her shoulder, she reminisced a favorite memory of hers.

"Alici- Alice you've grown up so fast, I remember the time when you were so curious you strayed off course as a baby's laugh on dandelion seed and I found you in the forest. You've grown into a beautiful fairy."

Alicia smile and chuckled, "Miss Fairy Mary you're making me blush."

Everyone grew quiet as bells were heard to signal the time, 7:00 p.m.

"It is time Alicia." The queen approached me with a satchel. "Your journey requires golden fairy dust; it will be enough to last you for your stay in Jinn Forest. Be safe on your flight Alicia and give my condolences to Queen Marigold and Nim Galuu."

"I will and I won't let you down." Alice said as she waved the six faeries goodbye.

Fairy Mary's voice could be heard at the speed of light, giving advice as she watched Alice hopping onto the saddle of the hummingbird.

"Don't forget to use only one cup of pixie dust if your wings give out, don't grow any poppies, you know what their pollen does and stay warm as possible, and always look both ways-"

Alice clicked her heels against her steed and raced across the sky. "Woooohoooo! I will Miss Fairy Mary-Woah!" She almost lost grip of her reigns, but still kept her composure.

"Seriously, that girl, may more than luck be on her side." Fairy Mary whispered to herself, watching Alice fly off into the distance.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2 (Being Revised)

Levi: Yay, please enjoy this chapter, I did my best! I'm actually having it beta read so there will be an update revision a bit later. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I own nothing from Epic, I only own Alice/Alicia.

Where The Green Grows

**Chapter 1: First Encounters**

The warm breeze that passed through the air which signaled spring was arriving. After flying for three hours straight, Alice couldn't help but entertain herself. 'Tree, tree, another tree, and oh look…more trees.' She thought.

"Uh…soo your name's Hoover. I think the name Chief sounds better. Can I call you that?" The hummingbird's head whipped in disagreement to his temporary master.

Alice placed both hands on her waist and complained to her only companion.

"Well, We've been traveling so long don't you want to take a break?" Chief shook his head to oppose. Still buzzing forward, he had underestimated the young fairy's persistence.

"Not tired one bit eh?" Alice said rustled through her satchel to pull out a map. "There's a river up ahead, can we stop by and take a quick break, and we won't be wasting time because it's on the way?" He still refused, leaving her in silence.

She pressured even more by gripping his reigns."There's faster way to get there." She said while pulling, abruptly forcing him to move in a different course of direction. He batted his wings in protest as the two stopped in midair.

"Look there it is!" Alice pointed to a small lake down below.

Chief continued buzzing forward and backward in distress, sensing upcoming danger. A loud screech from the distance could be heard. It was a bat, and heading straight towards them. Alice whipped her head in the direction of the noise.

A bat in broad daylight?!

Alice quickly pulled her bow and arrows from the side of her saddle ready to aim.

The grey deformed beast riding the bat crooned his battle cry once more to signal two more smaller bats. Alice was cornered.

"Dammit!" Alice cursed out loud. Correction. Bats.

The two of the leaders' companions drew near from both sides of Chief to corner him in a small air space. Alice shot her first arrow hitting the leader's bat that tailed behind them. One of the two Boggans that isolated her bird jumped from his bat's wing, ready to lunge at her from behind with his spear. She quickly blocked the attack with her bow, her arrows scattered on the saddle. Alice kicked the creature from 'down below' and watched as he grunted in pain and fell backwards along with his bat.

Still trying to keep her balance and focus in the last Boggan, she was rammed by her enemy's bat. The temperamental hummingbird flew towards them to retaliate and the two animals collided back and forth as if competing in bumper cars.

"Woah there buddy!" Alice yelled trying to keep her balance at such reckless speed. A battle cry was let out by the enemy which caught Alice off guard as a needle-like sword grazed her companion's feathers. She took hold of the reigns as her hummingbird began losing altitude, unable to flap one of his wings. Their speed was increasing dangerously.

Alice's instincts were telling her to fly away but she didn't want to abandon the injured humming bird. The pixie dust was too far from her reach, its strap hooked at the backside by the tail due to their struggle earlier.

Gripping the reigns tight and pulling in all directions trying to avoid the branches anf other foreign objects was not easy. Alice spotted there was a platform of rocks up ahead. With all her strength, she pulled the reigns upwards to land. The two crashed painfully against the platform and landed on a path that laid midway between two large rocky mountain ranges. After the halt, she quickly hurried off to examine Chief's wing not caring for her belongings which were scattered all around.

"Oh no, no, no." She lifted to get a clear view of his left wing and winced at the painful sight. The wound was oozing blood and slight green puss formed. She could practically feel the pain as if he was wounded herself.

She frantically looked around for anyone's help. A male voice was calling from between the two rocky mountain ranges.

"Halt, who goes there!" Three men dressed in leaf armor, carry spears approached the scene.

"Please someone help him!" Alice begged.

The three halted and called three more soldiers in to help lift the hummingbird to the infirmary. Alice mentally cursed and kicked herself for not being able to prevent the situation. She followed the soldiers until one stopped her by the entryway.

"I assume you are Alicia Gardens. I believe this is yours." The man spoke, handing her the satchel that fell from her saddle earlier. She quickly grasped the bag and sighed in relief, earning an odd look from the soldier. 'I almost lost the pixie dust too?! I'm such an idiot…' she mentally screamed gripping her satchel even tighter.

She snapped out of her daze to answer the soldier. Her head still full of worries

"Yes and you are? Ugh that doesn't matter I have to make sure-"

"He'll be fine, our top healers will cure him in no time, please follow me." The man smiled at her. She gave him a confused look.

"Are you injured at all?" He asked, concerned with her disheveled appearance.

"I'll live." She assured him. The soldier looked down at the fairy.

"Your hummingbird friend will be just fine. I'm Finn, Queen Marigold has requested your presence as soon as you arrived." Alice simply nodded and followed him without saying a word.

...

The redhead gestured the young fairy to a hidden garden. In front, two large leaves that fanned open, giving the two permission to enter. The entrance leads them to a beautiful large patch of pink and purple morning glories towering over their heads. Alice couldn't help but to stare in awe at the unbelievable sight, it was practically a forest itself. Finn's voice caused Alice to refocus on reality.

"That was some flight you took there, I apologize our scouts couldn't get there in time."

Alice looked up to question Finn,"Were those things that attacked me the so-called Boggans I've heard so much about?"

He nodded."They're nasty imp-like creatures, but hardly any are left. They can be such a nuisance."

"I agree with you buddy-watch out!" Alice was cut off as she ducked from a swinging vine that nearly grabbed her, but Finn wasn't as fortunate as he was dangled in the air. The only thing supporting his weight was the vine that gripped his right ankle.

His helmet and weapons laid on the ground, his orange dreadlocks dangling like snakes upside-down. He blinked several times in confusion as if to assure himself that he was fully awake.

Alice looked amused at the situation at hand.

"I would've never thought you had that kind of hair-do under the helmet." She tried to hold back her smile.

"Uhh, thanks." He replied, feeling slightly dizzy as blood was rushing from his feet down to his head.

"Sorry Finn!" A voice yelled out. A white flower girl approached them, panting after chasing the Flower's vine.

"It's alright your majesty." Finn gave the queen an upside-down salute.

"Would you like some help?" Alice offered.

"That's a negative ma'm , I got this one." He claimed in a masculine voice, puffing his chest out to keep his pride. Finn struggled to untangle the vine from his ankle, but another vine appeared behind to slap his hand away.

"Ouch-hey." He quietly whispered to himself rubbing the back of his hand.

Alice praised the young queen. "That was a pretty cool trick, if you ask me."

"Really?!" She asked bouncing up and down in delight.

"Well, if it was an enemy and not your ally, then it would be totally useful…I take it you must be Queen Marigold. It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty; I'll be your trainer, Alicia Gardens. Call me Alice though." Alice bowed.

Marigold curtsied in response. "Welcome to Moonhaven."

The queen's soldier spoke up to gain the two's attention. "Umm a little help here, I don't want the blood to rush to my head now."

"Oh um!" Marigold tried to concentrate on helping her friend by holding her hands up and looking very intently at the plant. The vine swung him around roughly as his face collided with the ground and the two girls flinched at the sound.

"What's going on here?" The stern voice that called out belonged to none other than General Ronin. His physique matched his stoic features, and the armor he wore was similar to Finn's, only he had a white cape-like covering which bared the Moonhaven's crest that represented his status.

"Hiya uh-General." Finn greeted and saluted his superior. Marigold and Alice lightly chuckled at the odd and amusing sight, but stopped as the general faced the two. He looked towards Marigold.

"Your Majesty I thought I said not to test out your powers yet until the arrival of your mentor."

"I was just curious Ronin." Marigold protested.

He looked at the Queen's sad eyes and sighed. That was when Alice took a small step forward to speak.

"I just arrived to Moonhaven moments ago General Ronin. This incident…it was my fault because I asked her majesty to test her powers out so I could see what her best ability's level is at. Although she has some bugs to fix, she is very talented."

Marigold and Finn gave a confused look at her convincing lie.

Alice walked over to the vines and ushered the plant down with the wave of her hand to release the Finn.

"There, no harm done! I'm Alicia Gardens, but I'd prefer to be called Alice." Alice announced trying to keep a smile.

"That was awesome. So you're really a fairy?! You have got to teach me all of your moves!" Marigold beamed with joy. Alice's smile faded as Ronin spoke in a serious tone.

"For future reference Ms. Gardens I'd advise to not have my men involved with the Queen's trainings. Their duty is to guard her majesty, not to partake in her training. Do I make myself clear?"

Alice answered the general in a similar tone as his. "Crystal clear."

"Finn, head back to your post, I will lead them back to the palace." Ronin ordered.

"Yes sir." Finn hurried off after fixing his uniform and saying his farewells.

Marigold and I trailed behind Ronin to the palace.

Within Moonhaven, we arrived at a large shrub with flags posted around the palace and wild flowers that grow around; and heavily guarded with several leafmen and leafwomen. Upon entrance, we headed through the hallways filled with flowers of all kinds and finally arrived at a large red door decorated with gold linings, the two guards standing on both sides pushed open the door revealing a room truly fit for a queen, books, maps, scrolls, a balcony with a view of all of Moonhaven, wardrobes, blankets, trinkets, and a stain glass window above her purple canopy bed with the picture of a pink lotus flower.

"Let me show you around."

Just as Alice was about to walk in she was halted at the door by Ronin.

"Is there a problem general?" Alice asked in an irritated tone.

"Yes, the Queen is not allowed to leave Moonhaven's sight is that understood."

"Yes sir." She said quietly mocking him with a lazy salute, then ducking underneath his arm to enter the room.

The doors shut behind her loudly, Alice winced at the sound and her face turned slightly red with rage, her wings fluttering about.

"Ugh, what bee stung his pants."

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
